Complete
by Akahime88
Summary: They were a troublesome couple, but they completed each other perfectly. InoSasu with NaruSaku Oneshot


Standard Disclaimer Apply.

Author's Note:

_**Complete**_

_by Skye-Sama_

"Wow, Ino-pig," Sakura stated, quite impressed as she watched her blond friend knock her last standing opponent in one blow. "55 fights with 55 wins and 0 losses within a month. That's a feat."

Ino moved her shoulders in a rotating manner. "Stupid fan girls," she muttered darkly. "They never learn."

Sakura eyed the unconscious bodies pityingly. "Poor girls."

"Tch," Ino said, crossing her arms over her breasts haughtily. "They put the name of fan girls to shame with their crude actions." She clenched her fists tightly. "I shouldn't have gone easy on them."

"Now, Ino," Sakura soothed nervously, feeling the murderous aura her friend was emitting. "Be more considerate. We've been one of them before."

Ino tilted her chin defiantly. "Never!" she exclaimed. "We used to be fan girls but we never went to the point of harming another."

"That's true…" The pink-haired medic agreed softly, glancing at the knocked-out girls once more. She sighed and crouched down before one of them. "I guess I should start cleaning the mess you made… as always."

"Try not to heal them completely," Ino said casually. "I want a few days of rest from this useless fight."

Sakura grinned. "For someone who's been ambushed nonstop, you sure are taking this calmly."

"I'm used to it," Ino said with a shrug. Then, she smiled wickedly. "You know what, even though you have a large forehead, you're actually a nice friend."

"What was that, pig?" Sakura glared at the blond girl, a vein popping out of her temple.

"That was a compliment, billboard brow," Ino retorted, glaring back. Then her face turned serious. "I'll only say this once so you better listen carefully, forehead." She turned her back and cleared her throat before mumbling under her breath and slowly walking away.

Sakura's brows arched when she heard her words. It had been spoken very softly, but she was pretty sure she heard it right. "Oi pig," she called out. "No need to get sentimental."

"You won't hear that from me anytime soon so better treasure it, forehead," the blond kunoichi told her.

"Ino."

The said girl stopped in her tracks once more and looked back. She blinked, not expecting the small smile her best-friend-turned-rival-turned-friend had on her face.

"I won't tell you this again so pay attention, pig," Sakura said firmly. "You're welcome."

_**--**_

"Sheesh teme," Naruto said, watching an enraged Uchiha pounce his opponents mercilessly. He winced as the bodies fell to the ground one by one. "Take it easy."

Sasuke spat to the ground, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Bastards," he muttered darkly.

"63 wins and 0 losses in a month," the blond guy stated, giving Sasuke's shoulder a pat. "Not bad, teme."

"Hn."

Naruto tapped his fingers lightly on his chin. "So what should we do with them?" he wondered aloud.

"The hell I care," Sasuke replied steely.

"Too bad Sakura's not around," Naruto continued, glancing mischievously at the Uchiha beside him. "Should we ask Ino to heal these people instead?"

"No."

The coldness in Sasuke's voice gave the blond guy the goose bumps. "I knew you'd say that. Still, we need a medic so their injuries can be treated."

"Do whatever you want, dobe," the raven-haired shinobi told him and started walking away. "They've wasted enough of my time."

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "That teme, always leaving me with his trash," he mumbled complainingly.

_**--**_

"Geez, that Sasuke!" Sakura gritted her teeth angrily. "What the hell did he do to these guys?"

"They attacked him first," Naruto explained, trying to calm her down.

Sakura clenched her fists so tightly that cracking of bones could be heard. "Still, he didn't have to break every bone of these guys!" she yelled.

"I tried to tell him to take it easy," Naruto said with a shrug. "But he wouldn't listen."

Sakura took a deep breath and focused her attention back on the healing process. By the time she was through, all the men have regained consciousness.

"What happened?" one guy asked groggily.

Naruto smirked at them, and answered, "You guys were knocked down by Uchiha Sasuke, and he didn't even break a sweat."

"That bastard," another muttered furiously. "I'll get him next time."

Sakura faced them stiffly. "You know what; I'm tired of healing your asses every time you pick a fight with Sasuke." Her eyes burned in wrath as she cracked her knuckles. "So I better not see your faces again or I'll be the one to break your bones."

"Shit, that girl's an apprentice of the Hokage. Run for your lives." The group of guys disappeared in a second.

"Damn, you're scary," Naruto uttered in mock disbelief.

Sakura sighed again. "Let's go for some barbecue," she said, latching onto his arm and dragging him. "I'm starved."

_**--**_

"So Ino got into a fight again?" Naruto asked as they waited for their order.

"Ah," she answered with a nod. "She doesn't take them seriously, though, unlike Sasuke."

Naruto grinned boyishly. "He's only protecting what's his. Besides, those men provoked him. If I were in his place, I'd be pissed too."

"Men are such complicated creatures," she muttered in perplexity. She was about start a rant about Ino being too showy with her clothes and being too friendly with the guys and Sasuke for being too damn cool thus making him too damn popular with the girls, when an all too familiar voice stopped her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Speaking of the devils…"

She sighed and turned to the direction of the voice just in time to see a smiling Ino glomp Sasuke on the back. She watched as the Uchiha merely grunted in response though his expression was unusually gentle and clearly at ease. Her eyes softened at the sight of her two closest friends. Ino and Sasuke were so alike yet so different, and it amazed her how perfectly they matched together.

"You're not moping about that dress, are you?" Ino was saying, hugging Sasuke's arm as they started to walk away. "It's not even that expensive..."

"What a troublesome couple," someone burbled from the table to next to theirs. Even without looking, Sakura knew who it was. Ino's team usually frequented the barbecue house.

She hid a smile giving the couple one last glance.

_You two… You should stick with one another and stay happy… After always putting me and Naruto through so much trouble ever since you started going out… _

"We should do a double date with them some time."

_**--**_

Fin.

_A/N: Just so you know, I am working hard on the oneshots people requested. I've finally done an InoSasuke story. Unlike my other oneshots, this one's not sad at all and not that deep/meaningful as well. Sigh. This is the third one, and I still have two more requests to do._


End file.
